


Debriefing

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: -Logan, may I have a word with you?- he purred.The first mate half-grinned. He knew exactly what that tone meant.-Sure, captain.-





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 29 - of monsters and men by Little Talks

Captain Kurt Wagner, nicknamed Nightcrawler, walked out on his airship's deck. He looked around for a moment before reaching a group of men who were playing cards.

-Logan, may I have a word with you?- he purred.

The first mate half-grinned. He knew exactly what that tone meant.

-Sure, captain.-

He threw his cards on the crate used as table, then he followed his superior back to his cabin.

He locked the door behind himself, smirking at the sly smile Kurt showed him when they were alone.

-Is the crew happy?- the latter asked.

-Aye, captain. Especially after last week's prey, how could they not with all that beer?-

They both chuckled.

-So I guess we have enough supplies for a while.- Nightcrawler insisted.

-Aye, captain.-

Kurt sensually walked to his first mate, caressing his chest from above his shirt.

-So we can take some time to relax...- he purred.

-All the time you want.- Logan replied in a mischievous tone.

They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. They stumbled towards the bed, were Kurt pushed Logan on his back and straddled him.

They rubbed against each other, removing each other's clothes and throwing them on the floor.

They groped each other and caressed and kissed, their members getting hard between them.

After a while, panting and sighing in pleasure, Kurt went down on his lover, kissing and nibbling at his skin, going down his neck, his chest, his belly, until he was eye-level with his dick. He looked up at the other, smirking mischievously before sensually licking his erection.

-Fuck!- Logan commented, moaning.

He couldn't look away from his captain's face, those yellow eyes twinkling with amusement as their owner skilfully sucked on him.

Kurt made sure to tease Logan as much as he could before letting go of his dick. He climbed back on him licking his own lips, then he passionately kissed him.

The first mate was _desperate_ after all that sweet torture, his dick as hard as a rock.

He was about to reverse their positions when his captain sat up on his belly.

-Stay still.- he ordered.

He impaled himself, wincing for a brief second before letting out a sigh of pleasure.

-Fuck. Shit, you're so tight!- Logan whined.

He grabbed Kurt's hips, looking pleadingly at him as he trembled in need. He was so excited, he could barely control himself!

-Is there something you want to tell me?- Nightcrawler asked with a shit-eating grin.

-Please!- the subordinate begged.

-What is it? You want me to move?-

Kurt teased him by slowly moving his hips in circles, satisfied by Logan's desperate whines.

-Yes! Please!-

-Do _you_ want to move?- the captain insisted.

-God, yes!-

-Too bad you won't. Oh, and I forbid you from cumming.-

He moved up and down excruciatingly slow, getting off on Logan's moans and expressions. He was so cute when he was frustrated...

The first mate was begging and moaning, his eyes filled with tears caused by the pleasure building up inside him that he was unable to vent.

As Kurt's movements got faster Logan's voice got louder and his resistance got weaker; he couldn't help but thrust upwards every now and then, his all body tense and sweaty, shivering and trembling and getting too sensitive to be bearable.

When his captain caressed his chest and teased his nipples he howled in pleasure, begging even more than before for a release.

Kurt was loving every second of it. How could he not? Logan was imploring him for some release as if he was his personal god, tears of frustration and need streaming down his temples, his blue eyes almost completely black for how much his pupils were dilated.

-Please me.- he ordered in a warm tone of voice.

The first mate didn't hesitated: he sat up, kissing and licking his lover's neck, caressing his back and hair, holding him tight as he kept trembling in pleasure.

Kurt groaned, arching his back towards that warm mouth that was worshipping him. He gasped as Logan sucked on one of his nipples, only to moan louder when one of his subordinate's rough hands wrapped his dick and pumped it.

Nightcrawler's movement got faster and more frantic, his orgasm building quick inside him.

-Cum for me!- he allowed his lover in a moment of lucidity.

The first mate profusely thanked him as he thrust a few times deep inside him, hugging him tight as he unloaded.

Kurt came too, spurting on the other's hand and their bellies.

They stood still for some moments, panting heavily as the post-orgasm washed over them and made them relax.

The captain slowly caressed his lover's hair.

-You've been very good.- he said in a satisfied tone.

Logan grunted.

-Didn't think I could make it.- he croaked.

Kurt chuckled.

-I was sure of it. You'd do anything for me, mein Lieber.-

-Fuck, it's true.-

They laid down and Logan pulled out of his lover. He cleaned them both, then he stood up and started to get dressed.

-Where are you going?- Kurt asked in a tired tone.

-I need to smoke. And I left a game halfway through victory.- Logan explained.

-Don't take too much from them or we'll need to attack another airship too soon.-

-I'll do my best.-

They chuckled.

Logan sweetly kissed Kurt before going back to play cards.

As he sat back at the improvised table his mates looked at him with knowing grins.

-So, did you and the captain have fun?-

-We were debriefing.- Logan promptly replied, looking at his new cards.

-Oh, yes... debriefing... "Please, let me come! Please!"- they mocked their superior.

-Shut up and play or you'll lose all your money to me!- the first mate jokingly threatened them.

They kept alluding to what had happened in the captain's cabin all night, laughing when Logan punched them on the arm to make them shut up and play.


End file.
